


"Hey Yuya, I Found Your Dad!"

by Hiroasu_Akika



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroasu_Akika/pseuds/Hiroasu_Akika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...And that's how we got in this situation!" Yuzu smiled at a gaping Gongenzaka, a shocked Shun…well, Sawatari was out cold...The sounds of a rampaging Berserk Yuya could be heard in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hey Yuya, I Found Your Dad!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrystalChimera](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CrystalChimera).



> This Crack-Shot was a request of CrystalChimera, and something spawned from a joke me and her shared about Yusho! XD

"YUZU!" Yuya shrieked in utter joy and launched himself at the completely unprepared girl, trapping her in a tight hug. "You're okay!"

"Yu-Yuya…! Ca-can't...can't breathe!" Yuya gasped and immediately released his pink-haired girlfr...err... _friend_. Indeed, she looked a little blue. "S-sorry Yuzu!" Yuzu caught her breath and smiled at her sheepish friend. "It's fine Yuya, not like that was the first time it happened…" Blue and yellow hair flashed in her mind's eye…

Yuya blinked and tilted his head curiously. "Eh?"

Yuzu's eyes snapped back to the present-and tomato-colored hair-instantly, and she waved her hands frantically. "N-nevermind…!" A sudden grin spread across her face. "Oh! Yuya, I almost forgot! I found your dad!"

The room (Were they in a room…? I don't think they were…ah, who cares?) went completely silent...for all of three seconds.

Yuya exploded into a rapid fire barrage of ecstatic questions at the helpless Yuzu, at a speed that left them illegible. "Isheokaywhereisheishecominghomeishegonnahelpuswha-"

"YUYA! BREATHE!" Yuzu slapped the spazzing boy with her Fan of Doom™... (Guess she wasn't so helpless after all...huh) resulting in a Yuya-shaped crater in the floor and a surprised Yuto-Spirit floating nearby, rubbing his head as he mumbled to himself. "I actually _felt_ that…?"

Yuzu peered into the crater. "...Yuya? Are you still alive?"

"...OWWWWWwwww….."

"Okay! Good!"

…

Once Yuya recovered from his...concussion, he stared expectantly at Yuzu. "Weeeeeeeell?"

Yuzu sighed and dragged a hand down her face, "Well...I couldn't understand a word you said back there...but yeah, I found your dad!"

Yuya began to grin…

"Buuuuuuuuuuut...he's kinda plotting to destroy the Dimensions…"

Yuya's face was one of no emotion. (Huh, go figure...he has a naturally perfect poker face!) "...What." Even his voice was expressionless.

Yuzu nodded awkwardly. "Yeeeeeah...he's planning on destroying the Dimensions." She half-smiled sheepishly at her friend. "He had this whole grand speech about it and everything...and I think his plan involved you?" Yuzu suddenly looked thoughtful as she adopted a thinking pose. "Or was it some all powerful Dragon God of Destruction…? I'm not sure, but I think he mentioned you and some evil dragon in the same sentence."

Yuya was silent, his eye was twitching...scratch that, his entire head was twitching…

* * *

"Annnnnnnd….that's how we got in this situation!" Yuzu smiled at a gaping Gongenzaka, a shocked Shun… (...Really…? I only just noticed what I did there…) and, well, Sawatari was out cold…

...The sounds of a rampaging Berserk Yuya could be heard in the background. "Spiral Strike Flame! Revolt of the Lightning, Disobey!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...That, and the screams of one very terrified Sakaki Yusho…

…

_A few seconds of standing amid the destruction and listening to a grown man scream like a little girl later…_

"Hey, how did Yusho get here?"

"Oh, he brought me here from the Fusion Dimension. Yeah, he's on our side." Yuzu grinned. Shun whirled on her, staring in utter confusion. "B-but you said…?!"

Yuzu smirked…were those fangs? And why was the air suddenly so heavy…? "I lied~! He needed to be punished for vanishing! And the Fan of Doom™ just wasn't enough!"

Everyone just stared at her. "Sooo...you set Berserk Yuya on him?" Gongenzaka questioned tentively.

Cue Yuri-level creepy smile. (A loud sneeze was heard in the Fusion Dimension.) "Yep!"

"…You are one twisted individual." Shun deadpanned.

"I know~!"

...Yusho could be heard screaming again. "Son! Can't we talk about this?!" Silence...then… "Wait, no! Not another dragon!" A loud, angry roar… "Sit! Sit boy! Good dragon, that's a goo-"

"REBELLIOUS WRATH STRIKE, DISOBEY!"

" _ **-AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!**_ "

"...Ah, shouldn't you call him off…?"

"Nah, I'll let Yuya have a little more fun~!"

"HELP _MEEEEEEE_!"

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yuzu, you are one evil girl! XD *Yuzu grins and strikes a victory pose*
> 
> ...Best thing I have ever written! 10/10, 10/10! *Someone posts flame review* SILENCE HERETIC! ...ANNNNNNND...I have won at life, I unintentionly quoted Arc-V Abridged! XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! XD


End file.
